Double Team (move)
Double Team (Japanese: かげぶんしん Shadow Divide) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. It is TM32 in every generation so far. Effect Double Team increases the user's by one stage. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Double Team, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Double Team can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with , and having their base appeal points doubled if they are used in the next turn. Description |Creates illusionary copies of the user. The copies disorient the enemy, reducing its accuracy.}} |Creates illusionary copies of the user. They disorient the enemy, reducing its accuracy.}} |Heightens evasiveness.}} |Creates illusory copies to raise evasiveness. Creates illusory copies to enhance elusiveness. }} |The user creates illusory copies of itself to raise its evasiveness.}} |By moving rapidly, the user makes illusory copies of itself to raise its evasiveness. The user begins moving so quickly that it creates illusory copies to raise its evasiveness. }} |By moving rapidly, the user makes illusory copies of itself to raise its evasiveness.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |15|15|18|21|21 23 |23 12 }} |form=Alola Form}} 8 }} 12 |11|11|11|11}} |||}} 17 |17}} 17 |17}} 6 |6}} 1, 6 |1, 6}} 1, 6 |1, 6}} }} 25 |25 19 |19}} 5 |5}} 1, 5 |1, 5}} 13 |13|form=Speed Forme}} 1, 6 |1, 6}} 1, 5 |1, 5}} By TM , , , , , , , , , and }} Special move Generation IV }} In other games Super Smash Bros. series Double Team start SSBB.png|Lucario about to use Double Team. Double Team miss SSBB.png|Lucario using Double Team. Double Team hit SSBB.png|Lucario attacking. is 's down Special move. When Lucario uses Double Team, it creates copies of itself for its opponent to attack, while the real Lucario sneaks up from behind to counterattack. Description |Boosts the user's Evasion by one level.}} |Boosts the user's Evasiveness by 1 level.}} | }} |It boosts your evasiveness. (The stat change returns to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.)}} }} |It boosts your evasiveness. The stat returns to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.}} |} |} In the anime |XY017|A Rush of Ninja Wisdom!}}}} * In Clefairy and the Moon Stone, told his to use Double Team. This is a dubbing error, as in the original Japanese version, Brock told Zubat to use instead. * In the preview for the unaired , a is seen using Double Team. * Nihei's was mentioned to know Double Team in A Rush of Ninja Wisdom!. In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In the movie adaptations In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * This move's Japanese name, かげぶんしん kage bunshin, is a reference to a ninja technique ubiquitous in manga, anime, and other fiction commonly known in English as shadow clone. A popular example of this is the series, where the main character, , has used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu throughout the series as one of his signature ninja techniques. * The move's description in the Stadium games erroneously states that it lowers the opponent's accuracy. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=影子分身 |zh_cmn=影子分身 影分身 幻象分身法 |cs=Zdvojení |da=Dobbelthold |nl=Dubbelteam |fi=Parijoukkue (Original series) Tuplatiimi (Advanced Generation) |fr=Reflet |de=Doppelteam |el=Διπλή Ομάδα Diplí Omáda |he=צוות כפול Tsevet Kaful |hi=दोहरी टीम Dohri Team दुगनी टीम Dugni Team |id=Membelah Bayangan Jurus Bayangan |it=Doppioteam |ko=그림자분신 |pl=Podwójny Zespół Rozdwojenie Powielenie Powielanie Obrazu Walka Zespołowa Podwójna Drużyna Zwielokrotniony Atak Podwójne Blokowanie Podwójny Cios Akcja Zespołowa Atak Szczypiec Podwójny Atak Podwójna Załoga |pt_br=Multiplicar Estroboscópio Time Duplo (manga) Time Duplicado (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Duplicar (Pokémon Chronicles) Equipa Dupla (Diamond and Pearl Series) |ro=Echipa Dublă |ru=Двойная Опека Dvoynaya Opeka |sr=Udvostručenje |es=Doble Equipo |sv=Dubbellag Dubbelt lag |vi=Phân Thân Ảnh Phân Thân }} Category:Moves that can raise the user's evasion Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Doppelteam es:Doble equipo fr:Reflet it:Doppioteam ja:かげぶんしん zh:影子分身（招式）